Fastening devices typically include two flexible elongated components that interlock using a tongue and groove system wherein longitudinally spaced rails interlock and separate by moving a slider. Although such fastening devices have long been used to close and open various articles, such as clothing, containers, bags, drysuits, space suits, drybags, chem/bio shelter systems, bivy sacks, etc., they often allow liquid and/or gas penetration and are therefore not useful for conditions where a gas-tight and/or liquid tight seal is desired. That is, even though some “waterproof” fastening systems are available, they are typically not completely liquid-tight, wherein some amount of liquid and/or gas may penetrate the seal provided. Still other fastening systems are difficult to operate, expensive, heavy, and/or require the use of a covering material over the fastener of the fastening system to establish a liquid-tight and/or gas tight closure.
Thus, a novel fastening mechanism is provided that employs a device to facilitate opening and closing of the item being closed, fastened, or sealed while substantially preventing liquid and/or gas from entering or exiting the seal. The following disclosure describes an improved fastening system that is adapted for interconnection to a bag, a jacket, a pair of waders, a space suit, a container, etc., that includes a slider or sealing device to facilitate fastening, closing, sealing and/or reopening.